


Lost and Gained

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schoen reflects on her choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Gained

"I used to have the most wonderful jewels," Schoen said wistfully, twirling in front of the mirror.

"What kind?" Tot asked.

"All kinds," Schoen said. "Diamond necklaces and emerald earrings. And a gold tiara with ten perfect rubies."

"Tot likes emeralds best," Tot said. "You do too, don't you, Bunny?" The stuffed rabbit in her arms nodded. "Bunny wants to know where all your jewels went, Schoen."

"They were sold," Schoen said.

"Did you sell them to help Papa?"

Schoen's mouth was a flat line for a moment. "Yes," she said, nodding. "All that I was went to help Papa."


End file.
